


Janto Fluff

by torchwoodmoreliketorture



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!Ianto, drunk!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodmoreliketorture/pseuds/torchwoodmoreliketorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janto Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> For Iida's birthday woo

"Hey Ianto. You wanna go out tonight?" Jack Harkness looked at Ianto Jones with a smirk. 

"Sure Jack. Just let me finish this up."  
Jack grinned. They've been dealing with the rift nonstop for the past week, none of the team had any time to themselves. When they finally figured out how to temporarily get the rift's shit together they all took the next day off. Except Jack, because he lived there, and when you're Jack Harkness work never really gets its shit together. And of course Ianto had volunteered to stay and file damage reports that he fell behind on. 

When Ianto shut the computer down and stood up, Jack was already standing up, holding Ianto's coat up. Ianto reached for it but Jack pulled back slightly and smirked. "Mr. Jones," he said in a bad attempt at being formal. Ianto rolled his eyes sarcastically and slid into his coat. 

 

They ended up going to a bar.  
And they got shit-faced. 

"Yknoww-yknow I think we should go 'ome." Ianto slurred.  
"Mmm I think you 'er right" Jack said with a grin.  
"Nooo-I mean yes-but no. I meaaan I-unlike you- can die from alcohol poisoning."  
Jack laughed. "You know I would never let anything happen to you, Ianto Jones." he dropped his forehead on Ianto's shoulder still saying something, but even more slurred. He was totally smashed. But so was Ianto.  
They managed to get out of the bar without pissing off too many people ("Did you just hit me?" "No, why would- would I go around hitting random strangers?" and "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" "Sorry man, he looks like-bllarrgh!" "...Ew.") and managed to get a cab back to the hub without too many mishaps. 

 

"Mmm yknow yourrre beautiful Ianto." Jack said taking Ianto's hand.  
"We're going to have horrible hangovers tomorrow, yknow that?" Ianto said pulling his hand away-and ignoring Jack's pout when he did so- to pull his coat off. He grabbed Jacks oustretched hand and heard him muttering a slurred version of "well I could've done /that/ for you" Ianto smirked. He pulled his hand way again (much to Jack's displeasure) and pulled Jack's coat off. Jack grinned suggestively at Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack but leaned forward to kiss him anyway.  
"You're somethin' special Ianto Jones. I think I wanna keep youu," Jack slurred when Ianto pulled away.  
"Tha's good-"  
"Why don't we everr dance anymore Ianto?" Jack interrupted. He moved his hand to clasp Ianto's from where it was resting on his neck and he left his other hand at Ianto's waist. He started moving around in circles and dragging a slightly stumble-y Ianto with him.  
"You 'er gonna make me dizzy, Jack," Ianto said, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.  
"Hehehhmmmm.." Jack started humming a song that sounded slightly familiar to Jack. Maybe he couldn't remember it through his limited brain function right now or maybe Jack was humming it incorrectly due to /his/ limited brain function, but either way they were perfectly content drunk-waltzing to Jack's way off pitch humming and mumbled lyrics. 

They stumbled around in circles until they were too dizzy, then they swayed in place, holding each other.  
Jack doesn't remember the last time he's been this content. Or smashed.  
Neither does Ianto.

They fall asleep in Jack's bed, limbs tangled and Ianto's face pressed into Jack's chest. Both of them happier than they had been in awhile.


End file.
